


Bibbidi bobbidi boo

by DrJackAndMissIole



Series: Singing Camelot [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Step, Cinderella - Freeform, Crack Fic, Disney, Gen, Humor, Merthur - Freeform, Rebirth, Singing, Witchcraft, mentions of GwenxLancelot, preparations, some few curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJackAndMissIole/pseuds/DrJackAndMissIole
Summary: Morgana helps Arthur settle everything before his date with Merlin.Obviously with magic and with a little bit of drama.





	Bibbidi bobbidi boo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I recommend reading this while listening to the song, either from the original cartoon or from the 2015 film.  
> Also imagine Morgana as the Fairy Godmother, but still rather looking a lot like Bellatrix Lestrange.  
> enjoy!  
> *Disclaimer: I don't own shit, if I did, I wouldn't be here writing 'bout it*

This was a bad idea. Absolutely wicked and awful.

“If you dare moving I swear I’ll murder you. Can you imagine? Dying a second time. How fitting.”

“Morgana.” He warned.

Arthur was indeed desperate, for him to have come to this compromise with his sister. She was also reborn, only this time without any thirst for power. That didn’t mean that she was less evil or good of any sorts, only that she wouldn’t kill anyone, unless, of course, the proper circumstances arose.

Anniversaries can make anyone nervous. One always forgets them, misplaces them, outdoes them.  
Arthur was confident he was also going to mess this one up. Everything had to be perfect. Not a single thing out of place.

Was this whole situation going to be too mainstream? Probably yes, but Arthur couldn’t care less.

He needed for everything to be perfect.

And who to ask, if not the Queen of Plotting and Evil Perfection herself, reborn from the ashes into an actual nice sister. She still continued to bother Arthur from time to time, but considering that they had no kingdom to fight over, their argument would usually resolve around silly things, like 21st century comedies, whether Frozen was better than Tangled-  “Ice magic, brother FUCKING ICE MAGIC!”, “I see your ice magic and raise you magic hair that glow in the dark.”, “MERLIN! Your boyfriend’s wrong. Can I fix him with my own magic?”- or mundane things.

Morgana laughed, a spontaneous and contagious laugh. “Dear Little Brother” she said “either you do as I say or I leave. You choose.”

“I’m going to regret this, am I not?” Arthur muttered between himself, low enough for Morgana not to catch. Unfortunately, she-devil did and lovingly pinched his cheeks, grandma style.

“Okay, man, we have a shit-ton of work to do. Better start now. Explain in grand details how you want the evening going. I’ll adjust everything.”

Arthur shivered at the idea of his sister entering into his private life and using this opportunity to backstab him and archive her master plan.

Nevertheless, he persisted into his actions and went full on details, explaining why everything needed to be perfect and exactly how he would’ve murdered if anything went wrong.

“Lovely description brother. Can I suggest to be deep fried in palm oil? Just to complete the scene. Okay, no, jokes time’s over. We gotta work.”

Putting her hands in the air, she ordered the tables and all the other objects that needed to be moved around to follow her instructions.

“I’ve heard that Merlin got you a little show last time while putting away something for one of your travels, is it correct or is Gawain a bloody liar?”

Her perfect brows got immediately up, questioning Arthur, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

“Why do you ask, sweet sister? Also, Gawain is not a liar and I can guarantee on that.”

A wicked smile appeared on Morgana lips as a plan started forming into her mind. The short time on this new world still gave her an excessive knowledge, also due to her time-stopping and time-travelling abilities.

“Alright, Arthur. You think that only Merlin is capable of doing those kind of things ‘cause he has lived the longest?”

Eyes wide with fear, he nodded his head to assent at Morgana’s  question, before even thinking about it and changing his answer into a ‘no’.

“Too late, already registered your first answer. Unbelievable! Betrayed by my own blood!” she said while moving her hands to her chest as if she was hurt. Her drama queen side was always on, waiting to shine out of her body.

Arthur was still the mature one in the situation, and he stuck his tongue out childishly, before adding: “You were the one to order my death!”.

Laughing out loud, Morgana began her spell.

“Your beloved should’ve been here with pen and paper, ready to scribble down helpful notes for future memento.”

“Him being here would ruin the purpose of all this, Morgana.” Arthur said in a very annoyed tone.

“I know, little brother. Trust me, I know. You aren’t exactly the most secretive person in this planet, but also Merlin isn’t so we should be fine. Actually, I believe that Gwen and Lance are distracting him. They ought to buy stuff for the baby. I’ve been organising everything in my mind already. Now, as I was saying, Merlin should learn the art from me.”

“What the actual fuck are you talking about?”

“Stand back and watch.”

She clapped her hands and every object in the room gave her its attention.

“Now, setting everything up would be easy peasy. But I am a Queen, a drama one but one nevertheless, so I’ll act my part.”

And she began to sing as the objects moved in place.

 _“Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_ __  
Put 'em together and what have you got  
bippity-boppity-boo  
Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
It'll do magic believe it or not  
bippity-boppity-boo  
Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo  
But the thingmabob that does the job is  
bippity-boppity-boo  
Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got  
bippity-boppity bippity-boppity bippity-boppity-boo”

She finished the song with sparks and some other pyrotechnics.

Arthur played it down, but he was impressed nevertheless. The room looked amazing. He said so.

“Darling, when I do something I do it perfectly. Now, I hope you have your tux ready, cause Merlin will arrive shortly with hair and manicure done.”

“Tux?”, asked a perplexed Arthur. He had not prepared a tuxedo, too busy writing his speech and memorizing it.

“You know, that thing men usually wear to formal occasions, while women are suffering with push-up bras, high heels and spandex underwear. Please tell me that you have one here.”

Awkward silence followed by disbelief. Morgana looked like she could snap Arthur’s neck in a half without breaking a sweat.

“DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING AROUND HERE?” she screamed at no one in particular.

“Fine. Have it my way, Cinderthur. Oh, the name suits you!”  
That said she moved her hand over him, letting her magic do its job. In a moment Arthur was transformed: from a normal 20something bloke dressed in old ripped jeans and a baggy tee, to a handsome 20something man neatly tucked in a dress that showed all the right spots. No way Merlin was going to deny all of this.

“Okay. I guess that my work here is done. Do you have your notes?”

A nod ‘yes’.

“Attaboy. I’ll leave now. Oh, and Arthur... remember to call me and let me know how it went.”

“I will, Morgan. Thank you for your help.”

“It was a pleasure, dear brother.”

And with that she left, not before calling a very nice: “I wonder who is going to change his surname.”

This was going to be a long night for Arthur. The beginning was over, now let’s move into the main course.

The little blue box was safely secured in his pocket as he went out to greet his boyfriend, hopefully soon-to-be-spouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this  
> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos  
> Also let me know what you'd like to see next  
> A big big big thank to my beta Mels, who's pushing me to write this kinda things.  
> Jo


End file.
